The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,297 discloses several mechanisms for permitting a user to adjust the seat on a stationary exercise bicycle. The described mechanisms can be used to adjust the height of the seat or the fore and aft positioning of the seat on an upright type bicycle. Each of the described mechanisms can be configured to provide users with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism to adjust the position of the seat
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,615 discloses several mechanisms for permitting a user to adjust the seat on a stationary exercise bicycle. The described mechanisms can be used to adjust the height of the seat or the fore and aft positioning of the seat on an upright type bicycle. Each of the described mechanisms can be configured to provide users with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism to adjust the position of the seat. Also described is a seat mechanism for use with a recumbent type stationary exercise bicycle where the seat can be adjusted along the longitudinal length of the bicycle
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,535 discloses an exercise apparatus having a biased tolerance-compensating engagement system between a seat-supporting carriage and a tubular support column to provide zero clearance between adjustment rollers and the support column, to minimize wobble during user adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,560 discloses a stationary exercise bicycle having a frame, a resistance member, a drive assembly, a right pedal, a left pedal, a seat and an adjustable seat mechanism utilizing a rack. Assembly and disassembly of a three piece crank arm assembly is accomplished without requiring the assembling and disassembling of the entire drive assembly. The stationary exercise bicycle also provides a variety of users with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism.